Temporal Doom! Part II
"Temporal Doom! Part II" was the seventieth episode of . It was the second part of a three-part episode arc, and the twentieth episode of the third season. Summary In the 29th century, the Agent Rave attempts to head Starfleet's battle against the Na'kuhl - but instead, Starfleet demands Rave return his ship, the . Rave opposes and uses the Temporal drive on his ship to time-jump in escape of Starfleet's advances. The Phoenix-X time-jumps after the Atlantis in hot pursuit. The two vessels then engage in a ridiculous trek through time - constantly time-jumping from one century to the next. Meanwhile, back in the 29th century, the Vorgons time-jump in from another century to get involved with the battle between Starfleet and the Na'khul. More and more temporal incursions drive the battle to its wits end. Memorable quotes Background information *The battle between the Na'kuhl and Starfleet in the 29th century serves as a prequel to the appearance of the Na'khul in the two-episode parter . *Agent Rave takes the Phoenix-X on a chase through time, encountering numerous species and ships familiar to the Trek universe. **Time-jump 1: in the 23rd century the awaits first contact with the Lethean. Unfortunately, the Phoenix-X and the ''Atlantis'' appear before the Lethean flagship, altering the Lethean's intentions on a first contact with the Federation. The Enterprise awaits at the rendezvous co-ordinates, never meeting up with the Lethean. This takes place during the Enterprise's 5-year mission as seen on . **Time-jump 2: in the 25th century, Worf's son, Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko, rendezvouses with Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev to share knowledge of newly developing time-travel technology. But when the Phoenix-X and the Atlantis make an appearance, their impressions on time-travel direct toward a more precautionary perspective: possibly suggesting some kind of Temporal Accords. This serves as a prequel to Alexander's time-jump into the 24th century as seen on 's episode ; and a prequel to the Temporal Accords' creation. Alexander's position as Ambassador is also a continuation as his position as Ambassador seen in 's Star Trek novel " ". **Time-jump 3: in the 20th century, the Phoenix-X encounters a Briori vessel on its way to Earth. They give mention to the Skagaran’s who claim that some of the best slaves are abducted from Earth. This serves as a prequel to both the episode and, through mention, the Enterprise episode . **Time-jump 4: in the 26th century (in Star Trek: Enterprise s alternate timeline where Vosk was destined to wipe out Daniels' faction in the 31st century), the Phoenix-X encounters a telepathically advanced Lethean species who are aware of the oncoming attack by the Sphere Builder's. This serves as a prequel to the Enterprise episode " ", where Archer visits the Battle of Procyon V. The Phoenix-X also encounters the actual Federation starship . **Time-jump 5: in the 31st century, a copy of ''Voyager'''s EMH travels aboard a single-occupant Kyrian starship toward the Alpha Quadrant. He quickly downloads a copy of the Phoenix-X's database while the Phoenix-X and the Atlantis are in battle. This serves as a sequel to the Star Trek: Voyager episode . *Agent Rave's involvement with a ship named the "USS Atlantis" is ironic, as his last encounter with the crew of the Phoenix-X took place aboard the . *In each episode of the "Temporal Doom!"-trilogy, there is a small reference to Christmas. External links *Episode 70 - "Temporal Doom! Part II" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com Phoenix-X website] *Encounters of Doom: Temporal Doom! Part II on Ad Astra Cut scenes *Episode 70 Cuts - "Temporal Doom! Part II" on the [http://z4.invisionfree.com/Star_Trek_Phoenix_X Phoenix-X message boards] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X cut scenes Category:Time travel episodes